1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to connection devices for items of jewelry and, more specifically, to clasps used to connect the ends of chains or cables used in jewelry design to thereby form a closure for the jewelry item.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bracelets and necklaces are normally provided with a clasp to close a strand of jewelry into a secure loop. The closure must provide a secure connection between the two ends of the jewelry and yet be easily opened by finger manipulation. Also, the closure must be designed so that it does not detract from the design or overall appearance of the jewelry item. Thus, among the important features a merchantable jewelry clasp must have are (1) it must effectively create a relatively strong closure and not come unfastened while the jewelry is being worn, (2) it must be easy to manipulate between the open and closed positions and (3) the jewelry closure must be aesthetically pleasing and not detract from the overall appearance of the piece. Many styles of clasps and closures have been produced. However, many of the available designs have failed in at least one of the three areas listed above.
What is needed is a jewelry closure that is easily connectable and provides a secure closure that is easily released by fingertip pressure. The closure should be both functionally sound and aesthetically pleasing yet relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry clasp that is easily connectable with a mating clasp to provide a secure closure, the closure being easily released by fingertip pressure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry clasp which is connectable with a mating clasp to provide a closure means without spring-loaded elements, which become inelastic, need repair, and break.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry clasp that creates a closure that is both functionally sound and aesthetically pleasing.
It is yet another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The above objects are achieved by creating a jewelry closure which includes a first jewelry clasp and a second jewelry clasp. The clasps are aligned such that a central plane of the first jewelry clasp and a central plane of the second jewelry clasp are angularly offset with respect to each other. The central planes are offset to a degree such that each jewelry clasp can be rotated in a manner to allow a hole in an eyelet from an engagement region on one clasp to fit over a post from a mating engagement region on the other clasp. A magnet provided in at least one clasp is arranged to magnetically engage the second jewelry clasp.
Most preferably, a magnet is provided within an engagement region of each of the clasps, whereby rotation of the clasps in a manner that allows the eyelet from the first engagement region of the first clasp to fit over the post of the second engagement region of the second clasp causes the magnets of each clasp to be aligned and become magnetically engaged.
A method is also shown for joining two mating clasps to form a jewelry closure. A pair of clasps is provided as previously described, each having a top surface and a bottom surface and a proximate end and a distal end. The proximate end of each clasp is provided with two distinct engagement regions, the first engagement region being provided with an eyelet having a hole aligned with a central axis, the eyelet having a top surface and a bottom surface, the second engagement region being formed as a protrusion having an upper surface and a lower surface. The second engagement region is formed to include a post depending from the lower surface thereof with a central axis parallel to the central axis of the hole in the first engagement region. A magnet is installed inside at least one clasp.
The clasps are connected to form a closure by canting a first selected clasp about an axis which is generally within a central plane of the second respective clasp, the axis curving toward an outer extent of the clasp and being generally perpendicular to a cental axis of the eyelet hole in the first engagement region and the post in the second engagement region. The clasps can then be moved together with the first respective clasp continuing to be canted, such that when the two clasps are aligned and the central plane of the second clasp is angularly offset with respect to a central plane of the first clasp, the clasps can be rotated in a manner that the eyelet from the first engagement region of the first clasp fits over the post of the second engagement region of the second clasp and the magnet in the selected clasp can magnetically engage the other respective clasp.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.